


SS-EXO

by CowboySuho



Category: EXO (Band), Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Gen, I am attempting to predict the future again, Post-Cowboy Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboySuho/pseuds/CowboySuho
Summary: Suho and Sehun decide to approach Lee Soo Man with an idea for a sub-unit. Little do they know, LSM has an idea of his own...





	SS-EXO

"Hyung, please, let us do something together. You know how much fun this would be!" Sehun cried to Suho one night.

 

"My boy...my sweet boy..." Suho embraced Sehun and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to relax the pouting younger man. "I'll talk to Lee Soo Man tomorrow...he'll have to listen to me after I ended Shawn Mendes and stole all his fans after my Wild West themed performance at the VMAs!"

 

"But will I have to wear assless chaps like you did? You  **know**  that I'm shy!"

 

"My child, you KNOW I would never make you do anything you'd be uncomfortable with..."

 

Sehun smiled to himself. Suho really did adore him.

 

"...but personally, I think I wanna go for it again. You know the response I got...people said I ended Kim Kardashian??? I guess people really  **do**  love my bare behind! EXO SARANGHAJA!"

 

Suho jumped off their bed and ran to his laptop. He then spent the entire night preparing a teaser image he was certain would knock LSM's socks off...

 

 

But little did Suho know...that LSM was secretly a huge fan of the HGTV SHOW...

 

 

The show had absolutely taken over his life. He knew it was embarrassing; it was like a dark spot on his very existence, a blemish on his image as the overlord of kpop. Would people be able to understand that the man who was [responsible for the greatest duo of all time minus the property brothers](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/tvxq-7th-album-%EC%88%98%EB%A6%AC%EC%88%98%EB%A6%AC-spellbound-repackage/id826303097), TVXQ, could also find pleasure in watching this questionable show?

 

 

Suho and LSM had a quick meeting the next day. LSM had always seen Suho as an open-minded chap and decided to spill the beans about his obsession to classically handsome youngin. It turned out that Suho was ALSO a fan of the two brothers and even decided on his cowboy concept after looking into their discography!

 

LSM jumped out of his chair! It was too much for his old man soul to handle. He came around his desk and grasped Suho's tiny ugly hand in his. One word passed through his wrinkly lips.

 

_"Git-r-done."_

 

It had been done. SS-EXO was born.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I am a big fan of the arts so please remember to buy [Hold On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EP_nuvXQQZM) by The Scott Brothers on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/hold-on/id1058113800). Make Suho smile! Thank you for your time.


End file.
